


tender (art)

by horny on main (softgrungeprophet)



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Intimacy, M/M, Multi, NSFW Art, Neck Kissing, Non-Explicit, Not Fic, Nudity, Other, Partial Nudity, Sensuality, Tentacles, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgrungeprophet/pseuds/horny%20on%20main
Summary: A drawing of Eddie Brock holding Flash Thompson. The symbiote is wrapped around them.





	tender (art)

**Author's Note:**

> _**Please don't repost this anywhere, thank you.**_  
>  Posted on Tumblr (cropped): [link](http://hoardlikegoldenirises.tumblr.com/post/182331194837)  
> Posted on Twitter (even more cropped): [link](https://twitter.com/nadiarwendt/status/1089309839585492992)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this counts as explicit because there are no dicks, and they're not actively having sex! So I marked it Mature.
> 
>  
> 
> ...man i made flash way smaller than eddie even though i think he was close to the same height as eddie when he had legs.... i just love........ size differences...


End file.
